


2. Crow

by gwevyan



Series: 31 Days of Halloween (and Autumn) Prompt Challenge [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, pretty cracky really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwevyan/pseuds/gwevyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, what else to you expect Sam to do when there are black wings available? (31 Days of Halloween prompt challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. Crow

“Hey, Cas!”

Castiel broke off his Deep Staring with Dean and turned to Sam.  “Yes?”

“Your wings are black, right?”

Castiel frowned.  “My wings are not-“

“Yes, Cas, tell him yes,” Dean interrupted.  “Sam, he’ll just go into a lesson on angelic metaphysics if you let him.  His wings manifest to us as black feathers.  Yes.  They do.”

Sam grinned delightedly.  “Awesome!  Can you stand outside tonight instead of watching Dean sleep?”

Dean jerked up in his seat.  “What?”

Castiel just looked confused. “What?”

“There’s a town Halloween trick-or-treat for the kids tonight.  The businesses along this street are giving out candy, too.  I know _we_ have to go to bed early so we can be up at three-thirty for the hunt, but I figured you could hide out there and jump out an' give ‘em a scare when they walk by.”

Dean stared.  “You want Cas- angel of the Lord- to be a Halloween decoration.”

“Yeah,” Sam said happily.  “I figured we can dress him up as a crow, put a beak on him and dress him up in black and glue some feathers on him.  That’ll make everybody’s night, won’t it?”

Dean looked back and forth between his brother and his angel- one looking like a happy, brainless Labrador, the other begging silently with wide eyes.

He sighed.

“Yeah, why not,” he said.  “It’ll scare people off so nobody’ll see us leave with all our gear, right?  Sam, you got some cardboard to make a beak?”

“Yup!”

“Cas, c’mere, let’s find you some clothes.  Start practicing your caws.”


End file.
